starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon
The dragoon is a type of protoss quadrupedal assault walker. Following the , they were succeeded by the immortal and to a lesser extent, the stalker. Overview Design ]] Dragoons are about as tall as a terran wearing CMC armor. The dragoon's phase disrupter fires antimatter bolts sheathed in psychically charged fields. A similar weapon is used by the photon cannon. The phase disruptor is able to swivel around.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The quadrupedal walker moves efficiently over unstable terrain.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The walker's plasma shield generator is located at its base. Pilots and Control Dragoon pilots were generally grievously wounded veteran templars retrieved from the battlefield.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Some of the most revered protoss warriors have been placed in dragoons.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Selected protoss were transplanted into the exoskeleton's core. By the time of the Great War the core was a fluid container and the pilot was submerged within. Catastrophic damage frequently resulted in the tank being breached and the contents spilling out. The pilot's mind interfaced directly with the machine through mysterious essence translators with the use of the Khala.Dragoon. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-01 The end result was that pilots controlled their exoskeletons as a natural extension of their bodies. Once inside the core, the pilot would remain in the tank for the rest of their life. History A sacred shrine on Aiur was dedicated to the creation and maintenance of the dragoons. The loss of the shrine after the Great War made it difficult to create new dragoons. In the interim the surviving dragoons were upgraded into immortals to preserve their numbers.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Since the fall of Aiur, no new dragoons have been built. Furthermore, the Nerazim stalker, which was inspired by the dragoon,Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. has largely supplanted the walker within protoss ground forces. However, the Terran Dominion has theorized that the lost dragoon technology may be recoverable, as the protoss are known to have embedded highly secure vaults in core facilities on Aiur, and that dragoon process plans may have survived the zerg's rampage. As with other protoss technology, terran groups conducted research into the mechanics of the dragoon. The Kimeran Pirates stole (among other things) a data file titled "Utilizing Dragoon Technology For Human Reconstruction" from a Confederate remnant installation following the .2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Dragoon technology was recovered by the Daelaam during the Reclamation of Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 However due their Khala integration the majority fell under Amon's control when the Khala was corrupted.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Dragoons that predated Khala integration were discovered among the forces in stasis aboard the ''Spear of Adun, and were fielded by the Daelaam throughout the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Other Information On occasion, able templar would become pilots. The pilots were honored in protoss society but their status sometimes marked them as outsiders.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Game Unit StarCraft |airattack=20 |cooldown=30 |armor=1 |speed=5.25 |range=4 (6 with Singularity Charge) |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Dragoons serve primarily as mobile anti-air defense. It is more economical to have zealots take the brunt of fighting enemy ground units whenever possible. Compared to zealots, the dragoon fires slower and has an attack optimized against only large-sized units. The relationship is similar to that between marines and goliaths. Due to their large size and somewhat slower movement to the zealot, dragoons are fairly vulnerable to groups of smaller units such as massed zerglings and hydralisks. Despite this, many players utilize dragoons as far as a late game due to their important usage as anti-air defense and fire support. Each dragoon occupies four out of the eight slots on a shuttle. Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Dragoon Quotations Development Dragoons possessed an appearance in the StarCraft alpha identical to their end appearance. However, they were armed with fusion cannons instead of phase disruptors.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-19 During this period, they were called "Templar."StarCraft Alpha. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed on 2010-11-13 StarCraft: Ghost hides from a dragoon]] Dragoons appeared as enemies in the singleplayer of StarCraft: Ghost. Development animations showed them 'galloping.'2015-02-03, The Art of StarCraft: Ghost. YouTube, accessed on 2015-02-04 StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Aiur |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=125 |energycost= |costgas=50 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=20 (warp-in) |produced=Gateway2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=80 |shieldregen= |hp=120 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Phase Disruptor |gun1strength=14 (+8 vs armored) |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+2 (+2) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Dragoons appear in the Legacy of the Void campaign, representing the Aiur faction's in the "ranged attacker" role. Compared to stalkers and adepts, the other two options for ranged attackers, dragoons have higher stats, with a stronger attack, longer range, and more HP. However, they lack the support abilities of the stalker and adept, have slower movement speed, and have large collision size that can hamper them in tight quarters. Co-op Missions Dragoons are playable in Co-op Missions if the player selects Artanis.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 Once Artanis reaches level 4, dragoons can be upgraded at the twilight council. Upgrades Development Dragoons were originally in the StarCraft II game engine, but were eventually removed.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Their role in the protoss tech tree has been filled by stalkers, while lore-wise the immortals are upgraded dragoons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Dragoons were intended to be in the map editorKarune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. but were not included in the release of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Known Dragoons *Demioch *Eredas *Fenix *Sinar *Taldarin Specialists *Dragoon Heroes *Dragoons of Malice *Elite Dragoons Trivia During the age of early modern warfare, dragoons were soldiers who were deployed on horseback but fought on foot. Gallery File:Dragoon SC-FM Art1.jpg|Artwork of a dragoon. File:Dragoon SC2 DevGame1.png|Wireframe from early versions of StarCraft II. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:StarCraft Protoss units Category:StarCraft II Protoss campaign units